<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelter in his Arms by baekloey (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987269">Shelter in his Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baekloey'>baekloey (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baekloey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish to be reincarnated as rain. If it’s the only way for me to touch you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelter in his Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! i wrote another lame oneshot. this is very short. there might be a lot of errors, sorry.</p><p>tw (death)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The River Night Party was finally over. Gulf waved to the fans as the cruise left. It was a morbid night. He couldn’t help but feel sad. The performance wasn’t supposed to be like that. The fans cheered him up, it was also a good thing that Mild was with him.</p><p><strong>“The performance was the best, Gulf. Cheer up, you made everyone happy”</strong> his mom was holding his hand as she tried to make him smile.</p><p>Gulf just nodded at proceeded to P’ Pleng who just cried.</p><p>
  <strong>“P’ Pleng, I’m really sorry”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“You don’t have to apologize, Gulf. What you did tonight made me admire you more , you were really professional and dedicated to make the fans happy. I love you the most today”</strong> his teacher then ruffled his hair and left.</p><p>Gulf went up to the roof deck with Mild.</p><p><strong>“Gulf, don’t feel bad. The rain wasn’t your fault”</strong> Mild was still consoling him.</p><p><strong>“I feel better now, thank you. I’ll just stay here in the roof deck for a while”</strong> he was left there alone in the sofa.</p><p>He did his best. That’s for sure. How he wished that Mew was there with him. He decided to sleep for a while and was only awaken when he heard footsteps from behind.</p><p>And there, Mew was standing while holding an umbrella, smiling genuinely at him.</p><p>
  <strong>“Tua-Eng, I missed you”</strong>
</p><p>Gulf jumped out of the sofa and immediately ran towards Mew. Mew welcomed him with a hug. He was clinging onto him, afraid to let go. They walked back to the sofa and Gulf started sharing stories about his day.</p><p>
  <strong>“During our performance, the rain started pouring heavily, and we had no choice but to change the location”</strong>
</p><p>Gulf was resting his head on Mew’s lap while the latter was threading his hair.</p><p>
  <strong>“Hmm, I hope you won’t feel bad about it, you can’t control the weather”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“I felt sad for the fans, they were supposed to have a great experience”</strong> Gulf was still feeling a bit low.</p><p>
  <strong>“And you still gave them the best night”</strong>
</p><p>Gulf couldn’t help but smile.</p><p><strong>“I saw your hip thrusts tho”</strong> he was raising his brows at him.</p><p><strong>“Ohh? Hmm. I don’t remember dancing like that”</strong> Gulf was trying to play with him.</p><p><strong>“Uh? Denying huh?”</strong> Mew pinched his nose and laughed.</p><p>
  <strong>“You look really hot tho”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Not narak anymore?”</strong> Gulf pouted like a kid.</p><p>
  <strong>“Still cute, but damn hot. My tua-eng looked like he could make everyone’s head turn. You were that stunning”</strong>
</p><p>Just by hearing those words from Mew, Gulf felt like he’s at peace. Everything else just disappeared.</p><p>
  <strong>“Hmm. We talked about the casting day a while ago”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“January 26”</strong>
</p><p>Mew could still remember how tensed he was for almost missing the casting day.</p><p>
  <strong>“You were with a lot of managers that time. I thought you were a complete quiet introvert”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“But then when the fans called me to take pictures with you, you talked to me to make me feel less nervous. That was nice”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You caught my eyes the first time we met. And Mild, the ultimate matchmaker”</strong>
</p><p>Mew chuckled as they reminisced how Mild played like a cupid throughout their relationship. That friend of theirs was truly the best. He was always making ways for them. Mild stayed with the both of them through good and rough times.</p><p>
  <strong>“He just dragged me and said I was fit for the role”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Mild wasn’t lying though. Come to think of it, I think we were really destined to meet, written in the book of the Gods”</strong>
</p><p>Mew was making Gulf tear up. He could see how he was pouring his heart out. Gulf was able to feel the comfort he needed, from his one great love.</p><p><strong>“Thank you tua-eng, for always asking Mild to look after me when we’re not together. Even when you’re far, I could feel your love and care for me.”</strong> Gulf looked at his eyes and smiled.</p><p><strong>“If I’m not physically with you, I will always make you feel my presence. Whether through Mild or something else. I will always make you feel my warmth.”</strong> Mew was certain with what he said.</p><p>
  <strong>“Why did you bring an umbrella, anyway? You said you hate holding that”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It was raining and you’re staying outside, I’ll always shelter you from the storms”</strong>
</p><p>After saying that, Mew lowered his head and kissed Gulf’s lips.</p><p>It was a hard position though, Gulf was still laying on his lap. Their kiss lasted for seconds until Gulf felt tears from Mew’s eyes.</p><p><strong>“I love you, tua-eng. And I will always make you feel that”</strong> Mew then smiled at him.</p><p>Mild was shaking Gulf’s body as he tried to wake him up. Gulf immediately opened his eyes and scanned the place.</p><p><strong>“Why were you sleeping here? It’s cold outside”</strong> the first thing he heard was a nagging Mild.</p><p><strong>“Where’s P’ Mew?”</strong> Gulf asked.</p><p>Mild got confused and stared at him for seconds.</p><p>
  <strong>“What do you mean?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“He was here with me a while ago. Did he go in?”</strong> Gulf was trying to take a peek of the rooms.</p><p><strong>“Gulf... w-what are you saying?”</strong> Mild was stuttering while trying to face him.</p><p>
  <strong>“Mew already died two years ago.”</strong>
</p><p>And that’s when Gulf realized that it was all just a dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! I’ll really appreciate your feedbacks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>